


Under the Mistletoe

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard being the odd man out when you lived with your brother and his angel boyfriend. Not that he wasn’t happy for them, but it got a little grating being a single person living with a happy couple at Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: mistletoe

Little by little, the bunker began to take on a decidedly Christmas spirit. Candy canes popped up in the pantry, garlands appeared over doorways and on top of mantles, and, much to Sam’s chagrin, mistletoe hung in almost every entrance in the bunker. It was hard being the odd man out when you lived with your brother and his angel boyfriend. Not that he wasn’t happy for them, but it got a little grating being a single person living with a happy couple at Christmas time.

 

Sam did his best to avoid doorways when Dean and Castiel were around. Once was his preferred limit to catching the two of them sucking face under the mistletoe. He loved the two of them to death, but given the choice, he would rather not see the constant PDA. Which is why he completely lost it after the fifth time he walked in on them enjoying a moment over the threshold of the kitchen.

 

“Guys, seriously, cut it out!” Sam groused which drew confused stares from the two men. “I know it’s Christmas, and you’re in love, but can you try to keep the making out somewhere I won’t walk in on you?” Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion.

 

“Geez, Sam, did someone piss in your Wheaties this morning?” Dean tugged Castiel into his side as he eyed Sam warily.

 

“Sam, is everything all right? You seem distressed.” Castiel radiated concerned from where he was nestled against Dean, and Sam caved.

 

“I’m sorry, guys.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I’m just getting really tired of being the single guy living with a happy couple. Especially with the mistletoe making you two even more affectionate than usual.”

 

Dean and Castiel shared an indiscernible look, and then a mischievous smirk spread across Dean’s face. Before Sam could react, he was being dragged into the doorway and smushed between the two men. He let out a noise of protest as they laid a smacking kiss on his cheeks and pulled away. Dean threw his head back and laughed at the look on Sam’s face.

 

\“Guess we should try and get you a girlfriend, huh Sammy?” Dean teased. Sam glared at him and shoved him away, but there was no heat behind it.

 

“Go kiss your boyfriend.” Sam fought to keep the smile off of his face, but he wasn’t very successful. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and grinned at him before he dragged Castiel back to their bedroom. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself as he went off to find himself a pair of headphones and a nice book. He was going to want to be as far as possible from those two for the next few hours.


End file.
